


I'm So In Love With You

by SwallaShalla



Series: I'm So In Love With You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Keith loves dancing, but he is ashamed of it.  When Shiro finds out, he decides to surprise him on Valentine's Day, which includes dancing.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: I'm So In Love With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'm So In Love With You

Keith had a secret. A _big_ secret and would not have revealed it to a living soul.

Of course, all teenagers of his age had secrets: those who smoked, those who had a crush on someone, those who drank too much...

But no he obviously had to have the most embarrassing secret ever. Keith loved dancing.

Luckily, his father had always supported him in his passion. He knew his son really cared about dance, so he even bought him an MP3 full of Keith's favorite songs.

When Mr. Kogane died, Keith continued to dance privately, partly because he didn't trust any of his new families as to how they treated him.

Then he met Shiro. And it was impossible not to fall in love with him. Shiro was sweet, kind, handsome, charming, generous, intelligent and... in a relationship. With Adam.

Keith didn't hate Adam. He was intelligent and interesting in his own way. He didn't hate him, because his only "fault" was to love Shiro, just like Keith.

Then, when Shiro was assigned to the Kerberos mission, he did not expect the separation of the two.

Simply put, Shiro was in pieces.

But Keith continued to support him, encouraging him and believing in him. The younger boy likes to think that he was the one who put Shiro back on track, enough to make him leave with a peaceful soul.

So, there was the "pilot error" and Keith left Garrison.

He looked for Shiro. He looked for him for over a year. He looked for information everywhere: on Garrison's computers, in the desert and even in the caves.

He knew he couldn't give up on Shiro. Takashi Shirogane was the only person who had never given up on him and Keith would have done the same.

So he finally found him.

And that morning, when Shiro finally woke up, Keith could see those beautiful gray eyes again.

He had known for years that he loved Shiro.

He never expected that kiss to happen in his shack.

Then they found Blue and arrived in Arus, meeting Allura and Coran.

-

"Keith! It's dinner time, are you coming?" Shiro called his boyfriend who was currently in the training camp.

When he got close enough to the field, he heard music coming from inside. So he decided to go inside to check what was going on.

He could never have imagined that such a scene would unfold before his eyes.

Keith, from behind, dancing.

He danced.

Keith had never danced. Not in front of him, at least.

He was good.

His steps were elegant and graceful, but not too delicate or insecure.

He was _beautiful_.

He danced as if he was born to do it. He probably was.

But why hasn't he never known?

When the song was over, Shiro had left the room, then returned about a minute later, pretending he had just arrived.

-

While Shiro was lying in bed stroking Keith's bare chest who slept beside him, he couldn't stop thinking about his wonderful boyfriend while dancing.

He glimpsed his Earth calendar. It was February 14th.

So an idea came to him.

-

When Shiro woke him up late at night to "show him a very important thing", he never expected such a thing.

He was speechless.

The training camp was covered with small colored lights that illuminated it. A very wide blanket was laid on the ground and around it there were many colored petals of various types of flowers.

There was also a stereo with ...

His MP3.

"Shiro... What...?" he didn't know what to say.

"Well, today is February 14th, so I thought I'd surprise you... Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

Keith hugged him as hard as possible "Shiro..." no one had ever done such a thing for him. Nobody "I... I love it... Thanks," he said, as he went to hide his face on the older man's chest.

"Keith, do you want to dance with me?" Shiro asked, holding out his hand.

Keith accepted without hesitation. So he heard one of his favorite songs playing on the stereo.

[Perfect](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kPhpHvnnn0Q)

_I found a love for me_   
_Darling just dive right in_   
_And follow my lead_   
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_   
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_   
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_   
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_   
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_   
_Fighting against all odds_   
_I know we'll be alright this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

How many times had he dreamed of dancing in Shiro's arms like this?

He was sure of it.

He love Shiro.

-

_Three years later_

Keith woke up with a jolt. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw in front of him was his beautiful lover. Then he lowered his eyes, feeling that they moistened as they saw the black box that had one hand.

The light in the room was dim. The top of the bed was filled with lights colored mainly red and purple. Next to the bed was a breakfast tray. At his feet was his beautiful space wolf.

"Keith," Shiro called out, decreasing the space between them by resting his forehead on his. His eyes were also shiny and he could feel his heart beating as fast as his.

"Do you want to marry me?"


End file.
